1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new and improved hold-down or stake means for out-of-door-position retention of ground or beach-covering blanket, tent or tarpaulin means and particularly, to a peg-like or stake device that will effectively meet the need for an inexpensive tie-down means at windy bathing or swimming areas of beaches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there have been stake or peg devices for the general purpose of holding-down items such as blankets, etc., none of them have been too satisfactory, particularly from the standpoint of cost of construction and in utilization. To the best of my knowledge, none have been of a type that may be employed as an effective advertising medium and thus, of a type that can be distributed or loaned free to the user. The need is to subsidize their cost by the use of an advertising or posterlike display engendered by their use. Also, so far as known, none have enabled a cover, such as a blanket or the like to be held in an upright relation along its side edge portions to thus restrict the blowing-in of sand, etc. upon the surface of the cover.